


Sucking maggots

by cruentum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blood, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Power Play, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cruentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-battle routines. They got them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking maggots

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri. Clean-up fic.

Blood dripped off Erwin's nose to the ground. It coated his hair in a stinking mess of guts and bad breath, and he should have moved from this spot and made it back to the wall some five minutes ago. He hadn't though.

"Waiting for flies to lay their eggs? You'll be crawling with maggots," Levi said from behind him, slide of blades into the gear box.

"You'd suck them out."

"I would?"

Erwin turned. "You would."

"...I would," Levi acquiesced, still non-smiling even though he was wearing titan guts, read titan shit, on his face and his chest.

He would too. Erwin could picture him, smirking up as he knelt down, stretching out his tongue only as far as he pleased that moment and having a ball yanking Erwin's chain. Figuratively.

The stink didn't scrub away later. Neither did memories of limbs torn from sockets (personal, that one, with his stump still aching), the sounds, but they're easy with it now over wine and candles and Levi ending on his back and quietening. They're easy with that.

"I'll fuck it away," Erwin promised, somewhat drunk, sloppy, spit-slick lips slipping off Levi's mouth and ending on his chin and neck and somewhere in the hollow bit of throat he could thrust his tongue into like he was fucking a girl's hole.

"What?" Levi asked, too sober.

"I'll fuck it all away. Everything. Until it's you. And me. And nothing."

And Levi had a bit of oil and gave him a hand, fingers closing tight and sure when he grabbed for Erwin's cock and jerked him off with steady sure strokes. He shook off Erwin's hand when Erwin tried to intervene, shushed him when Erwin tried to tell him off for it because there were things they knew how to to be and there were things they were only just figuring out.

Erwin hadn't figured out anything yet but Levi spread his cheeks easy for him. He bent over and pulled his ass apart until his hairy crack was showing. He fingered his hole and said, "Just put it the fuck in already," while rolling his eyes and thrusting his ass back at Erwin. 

Erwin got a finger into him, then two, then just fucked his cock in to the hilt, because Levi was offering up his ass to his cock like he accepted titans running into his blade. He scooted his ass back until his cheeks hit Erwin's pubes, wriggled, muscles tightening until Erwin's nails raised red lines on their path parallel to Levi's spine.

"I thought you knew how to fuck," Levi said as he pushed on all fours and put his weight into the thrusts of his ass back on Erwin's cock. "You don't know how to fuck at all, do you? It's only the titans, only the blood-"

Erwin ignored images of villagers, of dead people and dead body parts, of live titans in his mind's eye, and when he curled his fingers into Levi's ass a little too hard, he didn't give a fuck about that either because his cock was where it wanted to be, all enclosed in heat. Levi was milking him sweetly, trying hard with sweat tracking down the side of his face and dampening his hair. Trying so fucking hard.

"Do you think you're good enough at this?" Erwin asked in a whispers, lips to Levi's ear as he ground his cock into his ass. "You're good enough for me. Are you good enough for you? Would you think this-" Erwin bottomed out, balls slapping against's Levi's, pubes against slick skin, "- is you being good enough for me?"

Levi bared his teeth, eyes gleaming, transforming into something else not much less scary than the shit that had covered them in blood a few hours earlier. His eyes went wild, and he tried harder, tried to be better, clearly. 

Erwin held himself up with one arm one side of Levi's face, his stump pressing into the nape of Levi's neck to press his face into the rough, woolen sheets.

"Do you think this is good enough?" Erwin asked again, punctuated with a twist of his hips as he fucked Levi harder.

Levi grunted, fuck the softer moans and whimpers, bucked underneath Erwin, but he couldn't get away from Erwin's cock in his ass. He dutifully pushed back against him and met him at every thrust as they spiraled higher and harder. Someone knocked on the door, someone else against the wall on their right but Erwin didn't give a shit about that so long as they stunk of blood and despair, he only drove his cock harder into Levi's hole when Levi was offering it up so sweet.

Erwin pushed Levi's face into the sheets harder until Levi was squirming underneath him, made sure he buried his cock up to the hilt, made doubly sure Levi's small dick was smacking against his belly with every thrust.

"You want it, don't you?" Erwin asked. He knew Levi did with the sounds, the way he rolled his ass up towards Erwin, mostly the way he'd wanted it the last two hundred days they'd come back to their quarters covered in someone else's blood.

Levi said nothing. He only grunted.

"You're good enough," Erwin said when he started shooting his come into Levi's ass. "You're good enough for me. You're good enough."

And then there was something else in Levi's sounds, something softer but he fucked back harder instead and made the bed slam against the wall. It drowned out the protests from their men, and it drowned out the softer, fragile thing beating somewhere in their bed. They rutted through their climax, Levi shooting in the midst of it all when he got his cock low enough he could rub off against the sheet. He shook still when Erwin ground down into his ass, ground Levi into the mattress minutes later to make sure his come stayed all the way deep inside.

"Of course I'm good enough," Levi said between breaths, between shifting, then shifting off Erwin's cock.

He got his mouth on it, sucked up Erwin's come and the taste of his own ass, then sucked on Erwin's balls and his pubes, and then he licked and sucked on the rest of him: up his stomack to his ribs, down under his arms to his pits, to his neck, then kissing him and trailing back downwards until he knelt by the side of the bed and had Erwin's toes in his mouth.

He'd do it if Erwin were covered in maggots, he'd said months ago. He was practicing, he said now. Erwin let him. He was good enough for that.


End file.
